Love, Tea and Paris
by Yuupyoon
Summary: Cinta yang mengalir dari segelas teh hangat yang diberikan Arthur pada Kiku di kota Paris. AsaKiku (EngxJap)


:: CHAPTER 1::

Title : Love, Tea and Paris

Rate : T

Pair : AsaKiku, AmeriPan

Genre : Romance (shounen ai)

:: HETALIA belongs to HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA::

Di hari dingin yang dihiasi butiran-butiran halus yang jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi, terlihat seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam sedang berdiri sendiri ditemani koper-koper yang ia bawa. Dia melipat kedua tangannya,sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya,agar merasa hangat. Syal tebal rajutan berwarna putih sangat serasi dengan mantel abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Dia telihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang,entah siapa. Sudah hampir 10 menit iya menunggu disana,dan sesekali melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan dilengan kirinya...

"Haahh... lama sekali, aku bisa membeku disini." katanya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganya.

Karna pemuda itu merasa tubuhnya sudah hampir membeku dan perutnya pun sudah mulai berisik ,ia pun berinisiatif untuk pergi kesebuah restauran yang tepat berada disebrang jalan, dan mungkin ia akan menunggu seseorang yg ia tunggu disana.

Restauran itu sangat hangat, itu yang pertama kali ia pikirkan setelah memasuki restauran. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di dekat jendela yang mengarah kejalan raya. Ia memandangin jalanan yang ditutupi salju,melihat orang lalu lalang mengenakan baju-baju tebal dengan berbagai macam model. Lamunannya buyar ketika ada seseorang yang menghampirinya

"Permisi tuan, silahkan.. Menu rekomendasi hari ini adalah..."

Seseorang pemuda berambut pirang lumayan panjang memberikan daftar menu kepadanya. Ia membaca isi daftar menu itu, dan seketika si pemuda Asia itu mengerutkan dahinya. Nama-nama makanan yang ia baca terlihat sangat aneh dan baru pertama kali ia lihat. Mungkin hanya pasta yang ia ketahui, karna itu makanan kesukaan sahabatnya yang berasal dari Italy, Feliciano. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memesan makanan yang disebut pasta itu.

"Saya pesan pasta. Mmm dan.. adakah teh hangat dijual disini?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak menjual teh disini, namun adik sepupuku sering sekali membuat teh, jadi akan kami sajikan untuk anda." kata si pirang sambil mengedipkan mata.

"A-ah baiklah, terimakasih banyak" pemuda Asia itu mengangguk sedikit, terlihat agak sedikit kikuk, dikarnakan kedipan mata dari si pirang yang terlihat aneh itu.

Ia memakan makanannya dengan cepat,karna ia tau orang yang ia tunggu sebentar lagi sampai ketempat yang mereka janjikan. Setelah semua pastanya habis, ia segera meneguk teh hangat yang dibuat spesial untuk dirinya. Kenapa spesial? Ya karna hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah memesan teh disana. Teh itu sangat terasa enak, pikirnya. Mungkin ia akan kembali lagi kerestauran itu jika ada waktu. Setelah ia membayar _bill_, ia segera mempersiapankan dirinya untuk keluar dari restauran itu. Iya mengangkat 2 koper besarnya itu, terlihat sangat merepotkan.

Si rambut pirang yang melihat pemuda Asia itu kesulitan, menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan" senyumnya merekah, membuat si pemuada Asia itu berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Ah tidak apa" kata pemuda Asia itu berusaha meng_handle _semua koper-kopernya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan pelanggang keusahan... sebentar"  
"Arthur!" teriak si pemuda pirang "Hey Arthur cepat kemari!"

Beberapa lama kemudian datanglah pemuda yang disebut Arthur itu, pemuda dengan warna rambut pirang pendek, menggunakan baju kemeja putih dengan clemek hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan wajahnya... lumanyan, yah lumayan _good looking_, pikir si pemuda Asia itu. Namun ada yang aneh dipengelihatan si Asia itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat alis pemuda yang bernama Arthur itu.

'_Itu apa...'_ pikirnya_. _Dengan segera ia menghapus pertanyaan konyol dari pikirannya tersebut.

"Tolong angkat koper tuan ini Kirkland yang _Gentleman." _goda si rambut pirang itu.

"Hey aku bukan tukang angkat barang,tuan Francis Bonnefoy!" balas Arthur kesal

"Ah tidak apa kok, saya bisa membawanya sendiri" kata pemuda Asia itu berusaha mengangkat koper miliknya. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang meraih satu kopernya, pemuda Asia itu mendongakkan wajahnya, dipadatinya seseorang yang bernama Arthur Kirkland meraih kopernya dan berjalan keluar, ia pun hanya mengikuti dan memberikan salam membungkuk layaknya tradisi negara asalnya di Jepang. Yang diberi salam hanya tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya." Kata Francis ramah

" Sudah, cukup sampai sini saja tuan Arthur." kata pemuda itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Arthur menaruh koper milik pemuda Jepang itu di pinggir jalan seberang toko milik kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Anoo_... Terima kasih banyak Arthur-_san_".

Arthur mengerutkan dahinya.. "_San_? Kau orang Jepang rupanya."

"Iya.. Saya datang kemari karna ingin menemani teman saya yang bekerja disini. Ah maaf perkenalkan nama saya Kiku, Honda kiku"

"Ah ya aku Arthur Kirkland, dan tadi kakak sepupuku sekaligus pemilik restauran itu, Francis Bonnefoy"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Arthur-san" senyum manis merekah diwajah Kiku, sebagai tanda terimakasihnya yang tulus. Dan entah mengapa Arthur tertarik dengan senyuman itu. Tertarik.. hanya tertarik saja.. itu bukan dia berarti jatuh cinta atau apupun kepada pemuda yang bernama Kiku tersebut, pikir Arthur.

"Aku melakukan ini karna suruhan si Francis sialan itu kok. Jadi bukan karna aku berusaha bersikap baik kepada mu." Oh Tuhan.. ke_tsundere_an seorang Arthur Kirkland muncul dengan indahnya..

"Ah iya,maaf... Saya mengerti itu."

"Oke, sudah ya.. Aku mau kembali bekerja." Arthur pergi meninggalkan Kiku, kembali kesebrang jalan dimana restauran itu berada.

Dari kejauhan Kiku memandang restauran itu. Restauran itu lumayan sepi, mungkin karna sekarang salju turun lumayan lebat, jadi beberapa orang lebih memilih berdiam didalam rumah mereka masing-masing, yaa.. itulah yang dipikirkan Kiku.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Kiku berdering, yang membuat si empunya kaget. Dia melihat nama yang menelponnya dengan wajah sedikit masam.

"Alfred.. Saya sudah lama sekali menunggu mu" Kiku sedikit menggembungkan pipinya tanda iya kesal.

"Hey-hey.. Aku disini. Kau tidak melihatku?"

Kiku melihat sekelilingnya. Agak samar, namun terlihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebal berwarna merah melambai-lambai kearahnya. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Kiku dengan sedikit berlari.

"Haahh.. Hahh... K-Kiku.. Maaf" katanya dengan napas memburu, karna berlari menuju tempat untuk menjembut Kiku. Dia tersenyum semanis mungkin, berharap Kiku tidak marah karna kedatangannya yang sangat amat terlambat.  
"A-aku sudah pasang alarm, tapi entah kenapa alarm itu sepertinya tidak berfungsi" Alfred hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kiku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ia tau temannya yang satu ini memang selalu begitu. Kiku menyerah saja, dan mengikuti Alfred ke halte bus di ujung pertigaan jalan. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, Alfred dengan bangga menceritakan pekerjaan barunya sebagai _waiters_ disebuah cafe ternama dikota Paris, ia juga mengajak Kiku untuk datang ketempat kerjanya, Kiku tentu dengan senang hati akan datang, karna Alfred berjanji padanya akan melayani Kiku dengan spesial. Kiku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Alfred.

Note: Hallo semua.. saya masih sangat newbie, jadi kalau ada typo bertebaran maafkan saya ya.. saya akan perbaiki di chapater berikutnya.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini.  
mind to review? thanks *bow*  
_yuupyoon_


End file.
